


Marvel Rare Pairings

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Frostironstrange, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter as a matchmaker, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings, ThunderIron - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: These are my tumblr prompt fills for Marvel rare ships.





	1. ThunderIron

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Rare pair day!: Thor would be the first to confess to Tony that he loves him. First Thor hugs tony, picking him up about four feet off the ground and exclaiming "I love you Anthony!" But tony hasn't had his morning coffee yet so he just says a quiet "okay" in a confused tone.

Thor sat in the kitchen eating his favourite cereals for breakfast as Tony entered the room. The god looked up, ready to greet Stark but when he really saw the man Thor stopped breathing for a second.

Tonys hair was a mess. He looked perfectly like a person, who just fell out of bed. The pullover he was wearing was actually too big for him,going over his thighs and sleeves over his hands.

The tired mechanic rubbed his eyes and yawned. He needed his coffee now, so he went to get his favorite cup. Before he reached the shelf however, he was suddenly pulled against a strong chest. He hardly noticed that his feet didn't touched the ground anymore. Confused he looked at Thor, who smiled bright.

"I love you Anthony! I really do!" the god exclaimed.

Thor had never said this words out loud before. He knew that he indeed had romantic feelings towards the mortal but hadn't acted on them yet. But seeing this cute, tired little mess that Tony Stark was at the moment? How could he not? 

Sure it was all a bit fast, Thor always had been quit spontaneous, so know he just hoped for the best.

Tony though was just too tired to really process and understand what the god had just confessed. People really were right, when they said that this man couldn't function without his morning coffee.

So a confused "Okay" was everything Thor got as an answer.

The god put Tony on the ground again and released him from his embrace. A bit sad Thor sat down again and watched as Stark made his coffee. He finished his breakfast and made his way to the trainings room.

It was nearly a hour later Tony came running to him.

"I'm so sorry!" he called, panting and eyes wide.

"What for Anthony?" the god asked.

"What for?! For only replying 'okay' of course! I'm so sorry! I... I love you too, okay?" 

 


	2. FrostIronStrange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Platonic spideyfrost + frostironstrange: after having many conversations with Loki, Peter starts to pick up the fact that Loki has a crush on his dads. He decides to play matchmaker (his dads may try to hide it, but it's obvious they want to add Loki to their family)

Peter was quite intelligent. So were many people around him. Like his dads and his new friend Loki. So it was quite surprising to him, that they didn't saw the obvious.

Peter had spent a lot of the past days talking to Loki. Parker was curious about Asgard, about magic, about the life as a god and so on. Surprisingly the god hadn't been annoyed or anything by the presence of Peter. On the contrary, he seemed to enjoy it.

Peters dads didn't minded Loki visiting them and also staying for dinner.

At dinner Parker mostly just listened to the three adults talking. It was a mix of science,magic and sarcastic remarks.

But Peter also noticed how Loki looked at the two other man when they didn't saw it. He recognized Tonys soft, loving smile directed at the god. He heard the insults, that were spoken too softly to be meant to hurt by Stephen.

In the end it didn't take long for Peter to understand that Loki was in love with his dads and they loved him in return. But like always the problem was that nobody wanted to admit his feelings to the other first. Too afraid to be rejected. That's why Peter decided to play matchmaker.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I ask you something?”

Tony and Stehen looked up as Peter entered the room.

"Of course kiddo." Tony replied smiling.

"Can I invite Loki to our movie night? I know it's a family thing but he is already spending so much time here so I thought it would be really nice!" 

Movie night was kind of a little tradition of them. Every friday they would watch a few movies until somebody fell asleep. Most of the time it was Tony. 

The two adults exchanged a look, before Strange answered:"We don't have a problem with it. You can invite him.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure they are okay with this?" Loki questioned unusually openly unsure. 

Peter nodded happily:"Of course!" 

"Hey reindeer games!" Tony called immediately as he saw them "Since Peter told us that you haven't really watched any movies, we decided to go for a" "must see" this time. So prepare for all three movies of "Lord of the rings!" 

" Though we will probably only be able to see two of them before Tony falls asleep." Stephen commented. 

"No! This time I will manage to stay awake!" the mechanic argued, pouting slightly. 

Loki grinned.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Tony did not manage to stay awake. Peter had seen the signs and excused himself. Carefully he peered into the living room from the kitchen, hoping for the best.

Peter saw how Tonys eyes fell shut and his head like always on the shoulder of the person who was sitting right to him. Just that this time Loki was sitting there. 

The god stiffened a second before looking surprised at Stark. Then, a little paniced he glanced at Stephen. The Sorcerer looked at both of them, before smiling. 

"Do you want to watch the rest of the movie before we call it a night and I bring Tony to bed?" Stephen asked. 

"I..." Loki began, then looked at Tony again and nodded "Yes that's sounds good." 

Stranges smile got wider and he placed his arm behind Tony and Loki. 

The god visible relaxed and leaned back. 

Peter grinned triumphantly. His first step was a complete success and maybe from here on they don't need further help

 


	3. ThunderIron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Thor loves how small Tony is. He likes that he can pick his boyfriend up and hug him. He loves carrying him to bed when he's been in his workshop for too long and he really loves to just pull Tony in his lap and curl around him for movie nights with the team. Tony protests and whines about it to try and save face but secretly adores it just as much as Thor.

Tony was a small man. He knew that very well. Some people made fun of him, which he was mostly annoyed by but most of the time Tony actually chose to ignore it. Some people were clearly shocked when they saw Tony the first time without any kind of heels. Then the mechanic just rolled his eyes at their stunned expression. Still he was surprised how much his boyfriend seemed to love the fact that Tony was smaller than him.

"Anthony!" Thor called happy as he entered the compound after a mission.

Tony turned to him, a soft smile on his face:"Thor! Welcome back!”

The mechanic expected a greeting kiss. But instead Thor lifted him of the ground and hugged him tightly.

"What the hell?" he protested yet returned the hug.

After the god had set Tony on the ground again he gave him the expected kiss and a whispered:"I missed you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

It was movie night with the team. Most of them had already taken a seat as Steve and Tony walked in with the Popcorn. Stark gave one bowl to Rhodey and kept one for himself. He just wanted to sit down beside his boyfriend, as said boyfriend grabbed him and pulled him in his lap. Tony let out a surprised yelp. Now all eyes laid one him and the billionaire could see Rhodey smirking. That's why Tony decided to bury his face in Thors broad chest to hide his blush.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

It was in the middle of the night and Tony was still working in his lab. He heard the doors open. The mechanic didn't need to turn around to know who the visitor was.

"Come to bed.”

"Let me just finish this." Tony replied without looking at Thor.

The god sighed, then silence. Thor didn't leave and Stark was well aware of his presence. He put his tools down and turned to his boyfriend.

"You won't leave till I do, am I right?" he asked.

Thor nodded.

"Okay, then let's go.”

Tony may wanted to finish his project but he didn't wanted to be the reason why his boyfriend didn't sleep.

Thor smiled satisfied and walked up to Stark. He lifted the mechanic up bridal style.

"Hey I can walk myself!" Tony protested.

"Indeed,but it's no problem for me to carry you." was the gods reply.

Tony continued arguing, still Thor carried him the whole way to their bedroom.

There they got ready for bed and then layed down. Thor wrapped an arm around Tony, who let out an relaxed breath and cuddled closer to the god.

He might always protest, but he actually loved it when Thor carried him, wrapped his strong arms around him. It made Tony feel safe and loved.

 


	4. Sam/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> SamSteve headcanon - Sam fell for Steve pretty quickly, but firmly refused to tell him because Captain America was not going to be interested any guy, especially not him. Steve ends up being the first to tell Sam when he returns after IW. He'd been dancing around it for the entire two years they were on the run. Sam is so shocked that he asks Steve if he's sure. Natasha is watching and just rolls her eyes. "It took you four years knowing each other and a return from death, seriously.”

Disoriented Sam looked around. He was on earth, exactly were he disintegrated.

Sam shuddered just thinking about this. But does him being back meant they had won? Had the others managed to beat Thanos and bring everyone back?

"Sam!" a familiar voice called.

Wilson looked in the direction the call had came from and saw Steve running towards him. And before he could even reply he was huged by Captain America.

"I'm so glad you are back..." Sam heard him whisper.

He automatically relaxed in the blondes arms and smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm sure you played a big part in getting everybody back so thank you.”

Now Steve brought some distance between them, but not completely letting go of Sam. He looked the other man up and down.

"You are okay, right? No wound?" he questioned.

Sam shoke his head, not quite meeting Steve's eyes. Not because he was lying, rather because ot the attention he was receiving from Captain America.

The truth was: Sam was in love with Steve, had been for a long time now. But he had never made a move on it and tried his best not to show it. Why? Because this was Captain America in front of him. Sam couldn't believe that someone like Steve could love a more or less normal guy like himself. Furthermore Sam also thought that Steve deserved something better than him.

"Yes, I am alright." he finally answered.

It was obvious how much tension this words took from Steve.

"Oh thank god! I was so worried about you! But losing you also opened my eyes. That I shouldn't waste this, should take this second chance I now got." Steve told him.

A bit confused Sam looked at him:"What are you talking about?”

"Sam, I just have to tell you that I love you. When we were on the run for these damned two years I always thought about telling you, but I never found the courage to do so. Now after losing you, I know I can't and I shouldn't waste another second.”

Wilsons eyes widen by this confession. He couldn't belive it.

"You... You love me? Are you... sure?”

"Yes, of course!" Steve answered, then he let go of Sam taking a step back and looking at the ground "You don't feel the same way, am I right?”

"No! I mean yes!" Sam hastily tried to correct his mistake "I do love you! Have for a long time. I just never thought somebody as great as you could love me.”

At this Rogers looked up again. He smiled and pulled Sam against him.

"Oh Sam, do you really don't now how great you are?" he questioned before finally kissing the other man.

Natasha, who watched all of this rolled her eyes. 

"Seriously I can't believe it took them so long. Four years of knowing each other and a return from death." she huffed.

"Well better late than never, right?" Bucky commented. 

 

 

 


	5. ThunderIron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> My headcanon for ThunderIron is that Tony likes having Thor in the lab with him, initially because Thor is super good with helping him with the armour and giving him that extra juice in the circuits, then after getting together, it becomes a comfort thing to have him around humming some unnameable song and telling him stories about armours he has seen on warriors from eons ago.

There were not many people Tony let into his workshop. It were either old and close friends or other intelligent friends he makes likes Bruce or Peter.

Many people were however surprised when Tony gave a certain god the code to his workshop and Thor actually spending a good amount of time down there.

Unlike other people Tony knew that Thor wasn't just a big friendly dork, who hadn't much experience with midgardian technology. Thor had more knowledge, had seen many things, had fought in wars.

So the god was often a help when it came to upgrading his or the team's armour.

And furthermore Thor was a good storyteller. Tony enjoyed listening to his friend telling yet another story that happened long ago while working.

Because of the amount of time these two spent with each other, people weren't so much surprised when they got together.

Thor still regularly visited Stark in his workshop. But the meaning changed.

For Tony it wasn't anymore just the knowledge of Thor why he wanted him around. When the god wrapped his arms around Tony, humming a song the billionaire didn't know,he would relax immediately, feeling save.

Thor didn't came down just to help a friend anymore. When Tony would relax in the god's arms and started talking about his work Thor would smile, taking in that his loved one was well and alive right here in his arms

 


End file.
